Omar walked to a gift store in the morning and, after browsing for 22 minutes, decided to buy a toy for $3.12. Omar handed the salesperson $6.93 for his purchase. How much change did Omar receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Omar received, we can subtract the price of the toy from the amount of money he paid. The amount Omar paid - the price of the toy = the amount of change Omar received. ${6}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ Omar received $3.81 in change.